Introduction to Statistics
Summary: Jeff blows off Annie's Halloween party in order to have a chance to score with his sexy statistics professor. Plot In Spanish class, Señor Chang informs the students of an upcoming academic event. He turns the floor over to Annie who announces that tonight at the library, she is throwing a Dios De Los Muertos party. Chang chimes in that students who attend get extra credit while he has to use his own free time to supervise the party without being paid. After he dismisses the class, Annie tries to get confirmation on who will be there. Shirley agrees, looking forward to her first college party. She notes that she has quit wearing her wedding ring now that six months have passed since separating from her husband. Britta scolds Jeff for not supporting Annie by attending the party. Pierce checks his cell phone to see if he sent the e-vite for the party and accidentally calls his mother. Pierce tries to hang up but inadvertently switches to speaker and her incessant ramblings embarrass him in front of the study group. ITS introducing Michelle Slater.png|Professor Michelle Slater is giving her lecture when... ITS Jeff flirts with Slater.png|she notices Jeff staring at her.... ITS Slater is flustered.png|and she gets flustered by his flirting. During his statistics class, Jeff flirts with the attractive professor. After she ends the class, he stays behind to make a move on her. Slater admits she is attracted to him and impressed by his boldness but states that as a rule she doesn't date students and leaves. In hot pursuit, Jeff passes Shirley and Britta in the hallway and comments on the awkwardness of hitting on somebody else in front of Britta. Shirley is upset that Jeff is going after another woman but Britta insists it doesn't bother her. Jeff continues to charm Slater but is unable to change her mind. Annie then shows up and presses Jeff for an answer about attending her party, explaining that, as the coolest guy on campus, his attendance is necessary in order to ensure her party's success. When Jeff tries to refuse, she starts to cry until he finally agrees. At lunchtime, Pierce attempts to inconspicuously take his pills, but Abed notices and tells an embarrassing story about his senile grandfather who mixed up his medication, noting that old people need to be careful. In the study room, Annie's party begins, and the study group members arrive in costume. Decked out as a squirrel, Britta laments about women who use Halloween as an excuse to dress sexy to Annie, who reveals her skin-tight skeleton outfit. Jeff shows up in his regular wardrobe while Pierce, overcompensating for his age, wears a costume he mistakes for a famous movie character popular with young people, the Beastmaster. He leaves to take his evening meds in the bathroom, but Star-Burns, assuming the pills are recreational, offers to trade "one of mine for two of yours." Worried about looking old and boring, Pierce reluctantly agrees. Jeff sees Chang leave Annie's party and follows him to the faculty Halloween party in order to see Slater. Britta notices and recruits help from Shirley, who is more angry at Slater than worried for Annie. Annie calls for Jeff to join her to begin the Dance of the Dead but he is long gone. When the attendees realize Jeff isn't there they begin to talk about leaving early, much like Annie's failed attempts at hosting parties in high school. Nearby, Pierce and Star-Burns begin to experience the unexpected effects of the pills they swapped. At the faculty party, Slater continues to resist Jeff's advances, worrying that word of a relationship would spread from his friends to the whole school. Jeff quickly claims that he has no friends, but immediately, Britta confronts him about skipping out on Annie. Quick on Britta's heels is Abed in character as Batman, who also condemns Jeff for bailing on Annie. Then Troy, dressed as Eddie Murphy, reports that Pierce is "tripping balls" and needs Jeff's help. Shirley is spotted breaking the antenna off of Slater's car and yells insults at Slater through the window. Finally, Pierce arrives, high on Star-Burns' drugs, and makes a huge scene. Fed up with their interference, Jeff lashes out at each member of the group, driving them away. Britta finds Shirley attempting to destroy Slater's office. Shirley admits that she is misplacing her anger and reveals that her husband returned for their wedding ring in order to give it to his new girlfriend. Shirley confesses that she pretended Britta was hurt in order to avoid her own pain. Britta realizes that she is also guilty of avoiding her own feelings regarding Jeff and Slater. As he returns to Annie's party, Pierce's drug trip progresses to hallucination, and Annie is unable to calm him. Back at the faculty party, Chang mocks Jeff's failure to score with Slater, and Jeff blames Greendale for draining his coolness. At Chang's suggestion, Jeff approaches Slater and straightforwardly pleads with her to have sex with him only to be shocked when she agrees. They leave and walk past the library, where a crowd has gathered. Troy runs up and tells Jeff that Pierce is in the middle of a mental breakdown and only Jeff can help. Reluctantly, Jeff leaves Slater and approaches Pierce, who has barricaded himself inside a sizable fort made of tables and chairs. Pierce tells Jeff that the real reason for his freakout is having to face the fact that he is old. Jeff responds that Pierce has done a lot of living in just the last two months and should be proud. Reassured, Pierce pumps his fist which causes the fort to collapse. Abed swoops in at the last second and drags both men to safety. The episode closes with a dramatic Abed/Batman voiceover as the group recovers and continue the party together. End Tag Eating candy after the party, Troy and Abed practice the Batman voice while musing about mundane thoughts. Recurring Themes Continuity: *'First appearance': Michelle Slater' '''makes her debut in this episode. *'History lesson': Shirley reveals that she and her husband have been separated for six months, and she no longer wears her wedding ring. It is later revealed that he asked for his ring back, so he could propose to his new girlfriend. Annie mentions to Jeff how unpopular she was in high school. *'Returning students': Leonard and Star-Burns show up. *'School uniform:' The debut of Jeffs cowboy outfit which makes a return appearance in ''A Fistful of Paintballs" and For A Few Paintballs More. *'''A sweet ride: Chang's moped makes its first appearance. *'Discontinuity: 'Pierce accidentally calls his mother who mentions having recently seen his father's ghost implying that he is dead. However, Pierce's father, Cornelius Hawthorne, appears in the Season Three episode Advanced Gay alive. The discrepancy is explained in the story by Pierce who says that his mom liked to imagine his father was dead. Running gags: *'Disney face:' For the first time,'' ''Annie uses her tears to convince Jeff to do something. *'I'm Batman!': This episode marks the first appearance of Abed's running gag where he assumes different personas. His Christian Bale influenced Batman appears again in the Season Three episode Studies in Modern Movement. *'Nice outfit': Many characters wear ridiculous outfits for Halloween/Dia de los Muertos. The wizard outfit, seen briefly when Chang '''is driving '''Jeff on his moped, appears once again in The Science of Illusion. Pop culture references: *'IMDB': **Shirley mentions having recently seen the movie Van Wilder 2: The Rise of Taj. **Pierce is dressed as The Beastmaster, the titular character in the movie franchise starring Marc Singer. *'Product placement': Chang chooses the Comfort Inn for certain extra-curricular activities. Meta references: *'Résumé': Shirley describes to Britta a movie poster she saw of the 2009 Katherine Heigl romantic comedy The Ugly Truth. Yvette Nicole Brown appeared in that film as the character Dori Coleman. Quotes 'Images' Introduction to statistics Troy and Abed.jpg|Troy and Abed at the Halloween party. Introduction to statistics Troy.jpeg|Troy at the Halloween Party. Introduction to statistics the study group.jpeg|The study group in their costumes. Introduction to statistics pierce and shirley.jpeg|Pierce talks to Shirley. Introduction to statistics piercce's lair.jpeg|Pierce's fort that he created while high. Introduction to Statistics Jeff abed and Britta.jpeg|Jeff and Britta talk to "Batman". Introduction to statistics cowboy jeff.jpeg|Jeff talks to Britta. Introduction to Statistics chang.jpg|Senor Chang is bored at the Halloween Party. Introduction to statistics batman and Jeff.jpeg|Jeff talks to Abed, or "Batman". Introduction to Statistics Batman.jpg|Abed as Batman at the Halloween party. Introduction to statistics annie and pierce.jpeg|Pierce gives Annie a massage. Introduction to Statistics Annie and doll.jpg|Annie at the Halloween party. Introduction to statistics Abed saves Jeff and Pierce.jpeg|Pierce and Jeff being saved from the collapsing fort. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Community Episodes